


Hank Voight x Reader Imagine - Antonio’s Sister (OC)

by bellamouse16



Series: Hank Voight x Reader (OC) Imagines - Chicago P.D. [2]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Antonio Dawson's sister, F/M, Secret Relationship, Sister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamouse16/pseuds/bellamouse16
Summary: Y/N is Antonio’s younger sister.  Y/N and Voight are secretly dating.  What happens when Antonio walks in on them in Voight’s office?





	Hank Voight x Reader Imagine - Antonio’s Sister (OC)

_Another Hank Voight imagine cause I’m still binge-watching Chicago P.D.  Like I mentioned before, you can send requests for imagines. Got an idea of an_ imagine _you want, send it in.  I’ll try my best, even if I haven’t seen the show or movie yet (just another excuse to binge-watch something).  Y/N is Antonio’s younger sister.  Y/N and Voight are secretly dating.  What happens when Antonio walks in on them in Voight’s office?_

 

“Y/N.  In my office, now,” Voight called out as he walked into his office.

Jay raised his eyebrows at Y/N, who rolled her eyes.

“What did you do, Dawson?” Kyle taunted as she stood, slapping him in the back of the head as she passed him.  

Y/N walked into Hank’s office.  He was writing something when she walked in, and he didn’t look up.

“Shut the door.”

She closed it quickly. To anyone else, they would have thought they were in major trouble for something.  To Y/N, it only turned her on.  Hank finally looked up, pushing away from the desk.  Y/N waltzed over to his side of the desk, slipping between Hank and the desk.  Hank placed his hands on her thighs, pulling her close to him.

“It’s been a long day, huh.”

They had just gotten back from an undercover run that didn’t go quite as planned.  They’d gotten the bad guys, but they’d also gotten shot at. It had definitely been a close one.

“I know what can take your mind off it,” Y/N said as she bit her lip, placing a hand around Hank’s neck.

“You do, do you?”

“Hmmm, yeah I do.”

Hank spread his legs and Y/N sat on his leg.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.  Hank kept on hand on her thigh and the other wrapped around her waist, tugging her closer to him.  

“I think you could do better than that,” Hank demanded.

Y/N responded by tugging on hip and running a hand down his chest.  She started kissing a trail down his neck, biting down.  She ran her tongue over the bite.  Hank groaned, sliding his hand up her thigh and to her ass, gripping it tightly.

“Hank, I gotta talk to you… the hell.”

Y/N quickly pushed away from Hank, who looked up, slightly shocked.  Antonio stood in the doorway, his jaw dropped.  Needless to say, he was shocked to see his baby sister sitting on his boss’ lap, making out with him.  

“Antonio, we should talk about this,” Y/N said as she stood up.  

Hank stood, placing a hand on the small of her back.

“We’re dating.”

“Hank!”

Antonio shook his head in disbelief.  

“My sister.  Of all people, my sister.”

“I think we all know that part, Antonio,” Y/N said as she rolled her eyes.  “I’m not just your baby sister, you know.”

“How ‘bout you go finish up for the day, Y/N.”

She glanced at Hank, raising an eyebrow.  Hank held his ground, crossing his arms.

“I’ll drive you home.”

Y/N nodded.  She shot Antonio a look of annoyance and then left the office.  Hank stayed standing while Antonio waited for answers.

“How long?”

“A few months.”

Antonio let out a sigh.

“You hurt my sister…”

“I would never. You have my word.  My word is gold.”

“It’s not like I could stop her from dating you otherwise.  She’s stubborn, you should know.”

“I do,” Hank said and smiled.  “We good, bro?”

Antonio ran a hand through his hair, sighing.  He shook Hank’s hand.

“No.  But I’m going to pray I can forget what I saw.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed the product of my binge-watching. As always, comments are appreciated.


End file.
